


An ordinary Sunday afternoon

by Theshycreeper



Series: Just another day with the sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Animal Traits, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Brothers, Comedy, Crack, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, No Angst, No Incest, No Romance, No Sex, No Smut, Octopus Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, One Shot, Remus being Remus, Short One Shot, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshycreeper/pseuds/Theshycreeper
Summary: Remus is the resident roomba. Everyone has learned this, Roman knows better than anyone and is tired of his brothers shit.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Just another day with the sides [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768048
Comments: 2
Kudos: 170





	An ordinary Sunday afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Not a first time writer though it doesn’t count for much but first fanfiction. Based off an inside joke, idk why I made this but here we are, enjoy I guess and don’t expect good grammar. All comments are appreciated even if it’s telling me how much this sucks. I blame you and you know who you are.

Remus is a Roomba and while that may not make sense at first everyone knows this. It’s something everyone had to learn at some point. Any time you drop food he instantly knows, no exceptions.  
One ordinary Sunday afternoon Roman drops his food while working at his desk and mournfully watches as it falls knowing exactly Whats about to happen next.  
It lands with a resounding thud and a few seconds tic by until a squelching, shuffling sound can be heard as a green tentacle comes into view from around the corner.

Slowly, more and more tentacles come into view and slowly, a head peeks into the room. Roman sighs despondently and stares at his brother, Remus stares back, blank faced and expressionless as he slowly crawls forward shuffling his arms on the carpet and pulling himself forward with his tentacles. 

Romans eyes follow him as he positions himself in front of the fallen food. He peers up at Roman then at the food then Roman again, then at the food and then at Roman again. Roman brings his hand up to rub at his face tiredly and sighs again even more long drawn out then the last. “Just get on with it you trash compactor”.  
A shit eating grin slowly stretches across Remus’s face, his sharp teeth glinting in the light, and without another word he surges forward. 

He moves so quickly it causes Roman to flinch back and fall out of his chair making him land with a loud thud as he stares at his brother as he oh so delicately swallows the food whole, plate and all. Remus looks back at his victim *ahem* twin with a smile while smacking his lips, he gives a content hum and then stares into Romans eyes for a moment more.  
A quiet fills the room as nothing is said, Roman sweats nervously as he waits for the shoe to drop from his position on the floor. Silence reigns for a few moments more than without a word Remus takes off out of the room at full speed.

Roman sits in silence as he listens to his brother wreaking havoc down the hall, the sound of his tentacles slamming into the ground and laughter carrying from down the hall. And resignedly sighs and picks himself up off the floor, he’s been sighing a lot lately hasn’t he? And while ignoring the sounds outside, a loud hissing, he must have gotten to Virgil, he gets back to work


End file.
